Navigation devices have been used in motor vehicles in particular. Using such devices, after input of a navigation destination, a trip route from a starting location or a current vehicle location to the navigation destination may be calculated with the assistance of stored map information, and the driver of a vehicle may be guided to the navigation destination during a trip by driving instructions generated as a function of the particular current vehicle location.